The Waves of Chaos
by Chaos Blitz
Summary: Before the were-hog, before the ARK, before the Death Egg, even before Green Hill there was an origin. Just as there is an origin to every flower, there is an origin to every tale and adventure. This is the tale of the origin of spread of the Chaos Emeralds and the origin of their negativity.


_**The Waves of Chaos**_

It was pure chaos.

Bodies lay motionless all around the burning shrine. Warriors, grown men, were screaming in fear, pleading forgiveness.

There pleas were all for naught.

In the middle of it all there was a small girl. On her knees by a motionless body. The first to feel the chaotic wrath.

She wept for the last of her family, though he brought it upon himself. Brought the whole clan's downfall through his own hands.

All around the water raged viscously. As if the chaos angered it, disturbing it.

That was not true however. The water was the one to cause the chaos.

It was Chaos.

The beings that attacked its domain needed to be persecuted for attempting to rob the deity in order to destroy their enemies.

The greed and violence...

The tiny chao creatures it protected... knocked aside without so much as a thought.

It would do the same to them.

Except for that girl.

The water created a barrier around her, protecting her from its rage.

She tried to stop them. She'd tried to stop her clan, her friends, her own father.

But they didn't open their ears to her pleas.

They didn't open their eyes to see her pain.

They didn't open their hearts to the sunset coloured girl before them.

They just cared about the power.

Deafened, blinded, and ignorant by the power the eight gems the deity held.

It would make sure they got a taste of that power themselves.

They'd feel the pain that power can bring…

It absorbed one of the gems, a luxurious jade one, into its liquid humanoid form.

Tenfold…

It absorbed the next, a brilliant cyan almost invisible when put near the beast.

Hundredfold…

The third, a pure white, followed the others. Making the creature grow in both size, power, ferocity, and rage.

Thousandfold…

Next came the amethyst gem. The power changing the creatures shape from humanoid to having the body of a shark, though twice as viscous.

Ten-thousandfold…

Sharks had set patterns. The fools who intruded on this lair had to deal with something unlike that. Unlike anything they've ever seen before. It's power increasing exponentially even as it absorbed the fifth, cobalt gem.

Hundred-thousandfold…

The sixth gem came, a luxurious, sparkling, saffron. The fools wouldn't have any idea. The creature changed shape again. Though like the water it embodied it had no set shape now. It was forever moving, forever chaotic.

Millionfold…

No it wasn't simply chaotic…

The seventh and last gem, a ruby, blood red was absorbed by the creature that could now. Only be called a monster.

It wasn't chaotic…

It was Chaos. The God of Destruction.

His body was fully one with the water now, though the water kept rampaging. It never seemed to run out however.

One of the waves picked up the girl, Tikal was her name, and placed her on the altar that held the remaining gem, one that was ten times larger than the other seven put together.

The calm before the storm.

Then the water spread, far more than logically feasible.

It covered the area around the shrine.

It filled the cave leading to the village.

It doused the Terra clan's territory.

It kept spreading, completley blanketing everything except the shrine, until there were only three things left.

The water, the gem, and the girl.

The calm water was deceiving. Inside there was the being that was anything but calm.

Chaos.

The water rippled toward the centre of centre of the water. The ripples slowly going bigger until they were giant waves. Then at the wry centre a typhoon of water shot up high in the air.

It stated there for a long time, the rest of the water in a sort of stasis while the tornado raged.

Then with a brilliant spray of water, the typhoon broke.

The beauty of the sparkling water, slowly falling was contrasted by the creature that replaced the typhoon.

It let loose a deafening roar from its mighty jaws. One that seemed to start from the outskirts of the water and centre at its mouth. It's once beatle like eyes were now reaced with narrowed reptilian eyes. The whole of its body seemed covered in scales made of water, reflecting the colours of the gems.

Jade.

Cyan.

White.

Amethyst.

Cobalt.

Saffron.

Blood Red.

It should have been beautiful but instead it was terrifying.

Without warning it started to decimate the area. It sent out numerous typhoons around the village each one the size of three huts. Water sprouted from its normal place, uprooting trees, huts and the like. It let loose energy bullets from its jaws to destroy the area even more.

The one witness to this madness was Tikal her cobalt eyes showed her fear and also her compassion for the beast.

It was simply trying to protect its home the place where it was to watch over the tiny chao. Now because it was disturbed it would lay waste to a once prosperous village.

Tikal gasped.

Maybe even the world.

She had to do something, had to somehow get the beast to stop.

"Please stop this!" she cried. "I'm sorry we intruded on your land! It had no just reasoning! It was greedy and selfish, but please don't destroy the world!"

The beast continued its rampage undeterred.

"Look at the chao your trying to protect", Tikal continued, "they're so frightened! Please stop you're scaring them!"

The monster halted its carnage abruptly to listen to the girl.

"Please I know people can be greedy, selfish, and negative but they can also be kind and good. Is there anyway I can get you to stop? Please!"

The beast looked at her eyes not so narrow. Flashes of multicoloured scales not so frightening. Waves not as vicious.

All focused on her.

It was slow and gradual but it slowly Let loose the gems that it held within.

Blood Red.

Saffron.

Cobalt.

Amethyst.

White.

Cyan.

Jade.

Until it slowly reverted to its humanoid form.

The water still covered the land, though calm. The beast was at the shrine by the giant emerald. The girl watched, trying to understand the message, the chao danced now that their protector was calm.

The girls eyes shone with realisation.

"You want me", she said softly, "to seal you in there, with me?"

The monster gave a nod or what passed for one.

The girl nodded solemnly.

"Okay."

She took a shuddering breath.

"The servers… are the s-seven chaos.

"Chaos is power enriched by the heart.

"The controller is the one who unifies the chaos."

She took a breath.

"Only you can do this! Please seal us inside."

There was a emerald glow from the giga-gem, it was blinding. Tikal could feel herself bring pulled in. In to her own eternal life. Or maybe her own eternal demise. She would not know for sure, not now maybe not ever, but she was feeling strangely... content with the circumstance.

Chaos was being pulled in as well much easier than Tikal was. It's liquid body surrounding the gem before being absorbed fully into its being.

All that was left of the once prosperous town was ruins. The other gems were shot of far into the distance as if being repelled by the huge negative energies within the gem stone.

* * *

Only some were able to witness what occurred next. There was a low rumbling then the clans territory started to rise. A country's worth of earth was lifted into the sky.

Lifted until it was level with the clouds.

There were witnesses to the event, ones who saw the destruction and the sacrifice. Those people would go on to name the floating landmass: Angel Island, the island of the sky.

They would never know that beside the Angel, rests a demon.

* * *

Well this is my first published story. Not much else to say except that really appreciate some reviews to see how I did.

Thank you.


End file.
